


Hands and Heads Full of Stars

by martieek



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Drabble, Fluff, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Post-Season/Series 06, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 17:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martieek/pseuds/martieek
Summary: Shiro wakes from operation to two gifts: one from Matt, the other one is Matt.





	Hands and Heads Full of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble based on [this post](https://doubtfulbones.tumblr.com/post/174956857158/so-shiro-will-probably-be-getting-a-new-arm-but-it) and my own self-indulgence; thought I'd go ahead and post it here since I haven't written anything else in a while (I'm working on it though!). Season 6 was a doozy, eh? Where the hell is my son Matthew. I have many questions and needs. :^(

Shiro takes a moment to re-orient himself on the medical table, blinking as the anaesthetic wears off. Matt materializes before him, back turned at first while he fiddles with probably one gadget or another, but he spins to face Shiro at the sound of his voice: “Matt?”

Matt smiles with a gentle but enthused, “There he is,” as he lifts the magnification goggles from his face. The too-tight headstrap skews his hair and leaves red rings around his eyes, bringing an absent smile to Shiro’s lips.

“Hey, Starboy,” Matt says, sitting in the chair by Shiro’s side.

“What’s the verdict?” Shiro croaks. Delayed nervousness sets in, and Shiro hesitates to look at his arm. Of course he trusts in Matt’s capabilities, especially when his mind is combined with those of Pidge, Hunk, and Coran, but he can’t ignore the memories of the last time he woke up with a new arm. Shiro swallows hard, hoping to be discreet.

Matt must notice anyway, his expression softening, though his voice remains chipper. “You tell me. How’s it feel?” He wiggles his fingers demonstratively to encourage Shiro to move his own.

Shiro clenches his jaw as he lifts his arm, and his breath catches at the strange new sensation of it. It’s lighter than the Galra tech, sleeker, and as Shiro bends the elbow, wrist, and fingers experimentally, he’s taken aback by the natural ease with which it moves as he wills it. It feels… normal.

“Matt, it’s…” Shiro blames the lingering sedatives for the way his thoughts and feelings swirl around. He takes a breath before meeting Matt’s eyes with the sincerest, “Thank you.”

Matt smiles wide, no doubt pleased with himself. “Well, it wouldn’t be just of me to take all the credit.”

Shiro smirks, sitting up slowly while still testing his new arm. “I’m waiting for some sort of pop-out spring to give me a note calling me a loser.”

Matt rolls his eyes, feigning disappointment. “Well, I would have installed something a little more personal, but Hunk said no.” With a look of genuine admiration, Matt continues, “He’s the one who figured out how to incorporate a channel for the quintessence so there’s more of a natural sensation. You’ll have to tell me how it worked.”

With more care than seems necessary, Matt rests his own hand atop Shiro’s prosthetic one. Shiro’s breath catches–Matt’s hand is warm.

“Can you feel that?” Matt asks, brow furrowed.

Shiro nods. “Yeah, I–I can feel it.” He keeps hold of Matt’s gaze as he threads his new fingers between Matt’s, reveling in the authentic sense of touch in his right arm. Shiro puffs out an incredulous laugh and Matt lights up even brighter than before.

“You’re gonna be just fine,” Matt whispers, moving to stand. “I’ll grab the others so they can see–”

“Wait,” Shiro interrupts, tightening his grip of Matt’s hand to stop him. The look of concern flashing in Matt’s eyes stills Shiro’s heart. He offers a reassuring smile and says, “One more test.”

Taking the hint, Matt leaned back toward Shiro, Shiro deliberately running his right hand up Matt’s arm to cup his face. Matt places his hand overtop once more, mouth hovering close to Shiro’s. For a fast moment, Shiro is overwhelmed by a rush of–well, everything–but Matt kisses him before he has time to overthink.

The kiss is quick, Matt pulling away first, but Shiro just wants… a little more time. One more minute, staying like this. Right here, with Matt. Maybe Shiro can find a way to blame the lingering sedatives for making him pull Matt back in, swinging his legs off the side of the bed so they can move a little closer together. Matt makes no move to protest, just as eager as Shiro to stretch out the moment. Just, one more minute. Like this.

“If you keep sucking each other’s faces like that, you’re gonna need prosthetic lips next.” Hunk’s voice startles Shiro and Matt enough to finally pull away, and Shiro is happy his back is to the door as he conceals an embarrassed smile.

“We just came by to see how Shiro was doing.” Pidge is with Hunk, her teasing tone bringing an unamused scowl to Matt’s face despite his blush. “I take it everything turned out okay?”

Finally Shiro twisted to face them, his hand falling from Matt’s face, their fingers still brushing together. “Everything is just fine, Pidge.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr! @martieek :^) i draw a lot of shatt,,


End file.
